Opposites attract
by thatreadingkid
Summary: Two different people with the same situations. Love will form but many will become jealous and enemies will rise in Goode. No gods normal teenagers and action. Rated T for swearing drug dealing and alcohol use. Don't read if you don't like Percabeth. Enjoy! Please review it's my first fanfic so don't judge! Love it Follow, Favorite and Review with ideas!
1. Chapter 1

** Please read I hope you like it no flames please!**

**Enjoy**

**Percy's POV Chapter One My story**

I lay there, not wanting to lose myself in dreams but my mind had other ideas, my body betrayed my law as I drifted off to a temporary blackout.

That morning, I desired to sleep even though I hadn't wanted to that night. The next day of 6th grade in the high school was coming up, every day it's the same, let's pick on him; let's bully him, to round things up I'm known as a geek and a nerd so my life sucks.

The only person I can rely on to help through these days of torture is my best and only friend Grover, he's there no matter what.

As I walked towards the high school I thought about the things I love most to lighten the soot coloured sky, the smell of cigarettes and the rundown houses. By ill luck, the one of the people I hate most came over to me: Ethan. With his cut right brown eye and his leather jacket he's very intimidating.

You must be wondering, who's Ethan? He's the deputy to a big gang of bullies who have clawed at me since I was 7 years old. But the leader is worst of his name is Luke, He is pretty much the worst of the bunch. He has clear ice blue eyes sandy blonde hair and worst of all a white scar running down from the bottom of his left eye to the top of his lip.

So back to the story, Ethan strolled over to me I had the urge to run but I didn't want to look like a coward. Right now Ethan towered over me as he grabbed me by the collar on my shirt and he slammed me into the brick wall behind me, my breath was knocked out of my chest as I fell to the floor.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out from sheer pain was a pair of startling grey eyes pointed towards me that showed pity as she mouthed_ sorry _and with that she ran along with the gang of bullies, then all I saw was black.

When will this turn out right?

**What Did you think about this chapter?**

**Please review! You know what happens?**

**You review I update! Thanks everyone!**


	2. Saved by a girl attacked by a boy

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in the nurses office, with a worried yet curious looking Grover at my side,"What the hell happened Perce?"

"Scourge gang,"was all I replied with halfheartedly.

"Don't worry they're jerks except some like Annabeth she's a mystery with the gang and always flinches when Luke raises his hand we all think she's scared of Luke." stated Grover.

I was able to walk into the corridor when I realized it was lunch. The worse part of the day.

My life was over.

* * *

I was now in lunch when a flash of blonde caught my eye, it was Annabeth, the only problem was she was sitting with non other than Luke Castellan, so I tried to avoid her. I sat with the same people: Juniper, Stoll brothers, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia and not the best Rachel(She's snobby).

My glance kept creeping towards the same girl but the same enemy, that's when our eyes met grey upon green, but all things come to an end and the cause was Luke seeing me and Annabeth staring at each other and he stormed towards me, "Turn your stare away from her Jackson," he threatened me and pinned me to the wall. my friends started screaming at Luke.

That's when all Hades broke loose, he started kicking and punching me, I fought back, but then I felt blood on my face me nose was broken, but what happened next was strange Annabeth tried pulling Luke off me, only to have Ethan hit her and break her nose whilst giving her a black eye and a large scratch from the top of her right eye to her bottom lip causing blood to run down her face.

Luke noticed this and stopped to hit Ethan and help Annabeth whilst my friends helped me to the nurses office once again turns out Annabeth was going to be there too but I didn't know what I'd see at the end of the day. It was bad.

**So good or bad? please review tell me what you want to happen and how it happens and I could include your idea in my story running out of ideas! Thanks!**

**Wise Girl156 out**


	3. dreamy Days

**Annabeth's POV**

Now I'm sitting in the nurses office a black eye a broken nose and 3 grazes under my right eye, all because of Luke and Ethan hurting this Jackson kid I must admit that he's cute and a bit of a dumbfounded boy but I like it that way and I wish Luke wouldn't hurt me tonight for helping him.

Joy of joy I'm so in for it tonight. I wander if that kid will be here soon, speak of the angel here he comes don't make eye contact but those eyes catch me off guard and find myself lost in them once again oh well i guess i'll have to put up with it now and once again I'm melting in his eyes, those sea green eyes. Wow.

But now I can't help it and I sigh to myself in contentment. I wish he was my Luke not an abusive drunk and drugged boy oh boy I'm doing it again Luke's gonna flip I'm a dead girl.

**Cliffy sorry I'm at school can't upload any more review like and favorite give me ideas I'm running out thanks guys**

**WiseGirl156 out**


	4. authors note

**Hi Guys sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I need your help I can't think of ideas for this story so please review with ideas or I can't carry this story on. So if I can't get ideas, The story is:**

**1. Deleted**

**So please review with ideas for this story.**

**WiseGirl156 out**


End file.
